Peter Harrison
Peter Harrison is the protagonist in "The Outcast." Biography Early life Peter Harrison was born in 2011. He was shown to be very odd from the beginning. The other children in his neighborhood bullied him. Two of them even came to his house on occasion just to make fun of his toys. His parents were alarmed by Peter's personal taste (for instance, he was repulsed by popcorn, soccer, and pizza). As a result, he did not find many opportunities to exercise, and as such he spent most of his time working with technology. As a result of his inactivity, he became slightly chubby by the time he was six years old. Conditions were so bad, in fact, that he wished his family could move away and "go on a train to a kinder town." Education In 2017, when he was six years old, his mother told him he was to go to school for the first time. The following day, after breakfast, he nervously walked to school for his first day, though he feared doing so. From the beginning, he was bullied mercilessly. Alison even bent his glasses because she disagreed with him. During gym, Rahab made fun of his wig and pumpkin mask. Not only this, but his grades were poor. Just as Peter was beginning to despair that he would never make a friend, a girl named Bridgett saw what he was going through and felt sorry for him. Another student, Daniel, felt the same way. They both agreed to stand up to him, as they believed that it was the right thing to do and they thought that no one else would do the same. At the end of the school day, Peter decided to walk home with his new friends, since traffic jammed the streets and people were crowding the sidewalks. As they walked, they had a conversation which Bridgett eventually drifted away from. Before they went, however, Bridgett suggested that they go visit her father so Peter could meet him. Bridgett's father offered to take them home in his helicopter, as they still had two miles left to walk, and Peter excitedly agreed. From there, they went home in the helicopter and Bridgett's father dropped him off. When he came inside, he told his parents about his new friends, and they were both excited for him. From there, Peter spent a lot of time with Daniel and Bridgett, who also gave him advice on how to be social. He also introduced them to a series of video games he had. Over time, people were able to see Peter Harrison for what he truly was, and he had a lot more friends. He also became a lot more social by nature. Later life Eventually, Peter Harrison's love for video games prompted him to open a video game store. To make money to start his business, he worked at GameStop (a video game store) for nearly ten years while taking a part-time job as a technician (something Bridgett and Daniel also worked at). The two constantly visited him in his work, and during their first visit, he let them both take a game or other accessory for free. When they asked him why, he said it was "for being such great guys." Physical description Peter was slightly chubby, as a result of him never exercising deliberately. Sometimes, he wore a girl wig or a pumpkin mask. Peter was 1.42 meters tall. Personality and traits Through his own nature, Peter Harrison was secluded, socially awkward, and unusual. He hated recess, popcorn, writing stories, soda, soccer, or caramel, which alarmed his mother. Sometimes, he wished he could move, though this wish probably melted away after he became popular at his school and his social nature awakened. Behind the scenes Originally, Peter was going to dislike video games as well, but this idea was ultimately cut because it would make for a plothole that could be easily avoided. Appearances *''The Outcast'' Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Overweight characters Category:The Outcast characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:2010s births Category:Unknown deaths Category:Children Category:Only children Category:4 foot characters Category:D.I.T. characters